To Touch
by Lavi Black
Summary: Com mãos tão pequenas aprendi o significado de ser o que era. Meu dever aprendi com aquelas dedos pequeninos. Entendi o que era no momento que segurei aquela mão.


**To Touch**

_16 anos atrás_

Seus grandes e negros olhos se abriram e me encararam. Eu via confusão neles. Você tentava me reconhecer. Se perguntava quem eu era, o que fazia ali. Nada mais natural, afinal você nunca tinha me visto.

_Este é seu irmão mais velho. _

Foi o que mamãe te disse. Você riu e esticou sua pequena mão na minha direção. Meu irmão. Essas palavras ecoavam na minha mente. Você, meu irmão. Eu era uma criança que ainda não compreendia totalmente o que essa palavra significava. Irmão.

Você sorriu, abrindo e fechando a mão na minha direção. Você queria me alcançar. Eu ajudei. Estiquei minha mão e seus dedos tocaram os meus. Seus olhos analisaram minha mão na sua. Seus dedos ficaram brincando com os meus, tão maiores. Você voltou a rir e segurou minha mão entre as suas. Duas mãos tão pequenas tocavam a minha mão. E eu me sentia bem com esse toque.

Meu irmão. Foi quando entendi. Aquele ser pequenino que brincava com meus dedos nada mais era do que meu irmão. E como irmão mais velho era meu dever protegê-lo de tudo, de todos. Não importava o que essa proteção pudesse me custar.

_14 anos atrás_

Pânico. Acho que essa palavra é uma boa definição do que eu senti quando te vi manchado com sangue. Ainda hoje me pergunto como você arranjou aquelas shurikens. Seja como for, você foi brincar com elas e, naturalmente, se machucou.

Suas mãos, agora um pouco só maiores, estavam cortadas em vários pontos. Você chorava e olhava para mim. Estendia suas mãos na minha direção, silenciosamente pedindo ajuda. Eu me aproximei e peguei suas mãos entre as minhas, usando minha camiseta para conter o sangue enquanto a mamãe ia pegar o necessário para um curativo.

Fungando, você se aproximou e encostou a cabeça no meu peito.

_Nii-san._

Irmão. Foi o que você disse. Sua primeira palavra. Sua primeira palavra era uma referência a mim. Eu fiquei feliz com isso. Parecia que eu era importante para você.

_8 anos atrás_

Eu já era um ninja. Um ANBU. Você mal tinha entrado na academia e estava com uma vontade enorme de me alcançar, de ser como eu. Por um lado isso me deixava feliz, ser um exemplo, uma meta para você. Mas, por outro lado, isso me deixava triste. Pois eu sabia que, cedo ou tarde, o brilho que surgia nos seus olhos toda vez que me via ia sumir. Você começaria a me odiar. Apesar de ficar um pouco triste, eu não me importava. Você poderia me odiar com todas as suas forças que eu ainda estaria lá para você.

O tempo foi passando e não era só o fato de eu ser melhor que você que iria fazer você me odiar. Eu havia recebido uma missão. Uma missão horrível, mas que precisava ser cumprida. Eu sabia que, cumprindo com o meu dever, eu o machucaria de uma forma imperdoável. E eu tinha meus motivos para machucá-lo.

Preferia privá-lo de algo a jogá-lo no inferno. Mais do que ninguém eu sabia, eu conhecia o inferno que era a guerra. Não queria que você também conhecesse. Por isso, com minhas próprias mãos, coloquei um ponto final nos planos da nossa família.

_Noite do assassinato do Clã Uchiha_

Foi doloroso para mim. Doloroso demais. Com minhas próprias mãos matei cada membro da minha família. Matei pessoas que me viram crescer, que me ajudaram, que me apoiaram. Matei a mulher que me deu a vida. Matei todos que amava em nome de evitar uma guerra. Todos mortos por mim. Ou melhor, quase todos.

Mais doloroso do que matar o pai, mais doloroso do que matar a mãe, mais doloroso do que tudo, foi ver o seu olhar assustado, desesperado quando me viu. Você se recusava a acreditar que o causador de toda aquela matança havia sido eu. Dentro do meu coração eu fiquei feliz, pois no seu coração eu ainda era importante. Mas sabia que precisava acabar com essa importância. Usei palavras fortes para te assustar, te motivar a me odiar.

Acreditaria se eu contasse que quando disse _me odeie_ eu queria dizer _me perdoe_?

Eu queria poder dizer a verdade. Dizer que só fiz aquilo para evitar que nosso Clã entrasse em guerra com a Vila, que fiz aquilo para protegê-lo da guerra. Queria poder pedir seu perdão. Mas não podia.

A verdade é que eu deveria matá-lo. Isso era algo que eu não podia fazer. De maneira alguma eu podia te matar. Sabe por que? Porque você era meu irmão. E eu havia prometido te proteger no momento em que você estendeu suas mãos para mim pela primeira vez.

Doeu ser atacado por você, pelas mãos que um dia seguraram as minhas. Doeu te dizer para me odiar. Doeu te machucar. Doeu te abandonar. Doeu te proteger.

_3 anos atrás_

Nunca imaginei voltar para Konoha, mas era essa a ordem que tinha. Voltei para capturar o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. E acabei encontrando você.

Fiquei triste ao vê-lo me atacar com tanto ódio. Mais uma vez, você lançava suas mãos na minha direção. Mas dessa vez você não queria me tocar ou me segurar, você queria me ferir. Eu não poderia esperar mais do que isso. Depois do fiz e disse era natural que você quisesse me matar. E, naquela época, eu já havia decidido que queria morrer nas suas mãos, aos seus pés. Queria que você e apenas você me matasse. Queria que se vingasse pelo que fiz. Que se vingasse por si mesmo e por nossa família. Só que, naquela época, você ainda era muito fraco para poder me matar.

Então novamente disse palavras duras e te magoei, alimentei o seu ódio. Aquilo doeu. Não queria ter que dizer aquelas palavras, mas precisava que você ficasse forte e fosse atrás de sua vingança. Precisava que você me matasse. Com suas próprias mãos.

_Alguns momentos atrás_

Hoje voltamos a nos encontrar. O ódio em seus olhos estava mais forte. Me fez ter saudade do tempo em que os via brilhar somente com minha presença. Você estava confiante de que iria me matar. Estava bem mais forte, mais poderoso.

Mais uma vez sentia a vontade de te falar a verdade, mas não podia. Então te dei indiretas do que eu fiz. Me pergunto se você entendeu. Realidade e Ilusão. O que eu fiz, por que eu fiz. Mas o mais importante foi plantar em você a desconfiança em relação a Madara. Não quero aquele homem perto de você. Por favor, não deixe ele se aproximar de você.

Voltei a ser atacado por suas mãos. As mãos que um dia me procuraram e me tocaram tão inocentemente agora tentavam me ferir, me matar. E era exatamente isso que eu queria. Queria ser morto por essas mãos. Essas mãos não mais tão pequenas. Essas mãos que me fizeram entender o que significava ser um irmão.

Quando seu chakra acabou você ficou tão assustado. Estava com medo de que eu roubasse seus olhos. Desculpe-me por esse teatro, mas ele foi necessário. Você estava encurralado e eu não conseguia manter meu Susanoo. Eu sentia que estava morrendo. Só queria fazer uma coisa antes de me deixar levar pela morte.

Sob seu olhar assustado eu toquei sua testa como fiz tantas outras vezes.

_Desculpe-me Sasuke. Esta é a última vez._

Na verdade, havia mais coisas pelas quais queria pedir desculpas. Queria pedir desculpas por te machucar, por te magoar, por te deixar sozinho, por te fazer me odiar. Mas acho que esse pedido foi bom. Afinal, fico triste em saber que nunca mais poderei vê-lo.

Não aguento mais e caio no chão. Posso sentir quando você desaba ao meu lado. Sinto a chuva sobre meu corpo, mas não a vejo. O Sharingan já deteriorou muito a minha visão. Gostaria de poder me mexer. Assim poderia tocar suas mãos uma última vez.

As mãos que me mataram. As mãos que me mostraram o significado de ser um irmão mais velho. As mãos do ser que me é mais importante. Eu gostaria de tocá-las antes de morrer. Mas não irei. Pois a escuridão se aproxima e sei que antes de a chuva passar eu já terei sido levado para longe do meu irmão.

_Desculpe-me, Sasuke. Eu só agi como seu irmão mais velho._

_[Te protegi acima de tudo. Até mesmo da minha própria vida.]_

**Notas da Autora: **

**To Touch = Tocar.**

**Itachi, por que morrestes? T_T**

**Uchiha Itachi é um dos meus personagens favoritos de Naruto, juntamente com o Pain e achei o que ele fez pelo Sasuke absolutamente lindo e digno de admiração. Então resolvi escrever essa fic em homenagem aos sentimentos do Itachi pelo Sasuke, essa ligação entre irmãos. Uma coisa que me inspirou foi a atual abertura de Naruto. A música é **_**Sign **_**da banda japonesa **_**Flow.**_** Eu não a usei na fic, mas foi ela que me rendeu uma boa inspiração.**

**Agora,**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada. **

**E lembre-se: faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e ao meu! 8D**


End file.
